First Vampires Now This
by The Duck Man
Summary: edward introduces bella to one of his best friends but bella suspects something about him. but when she gets edward and her best friend alice not the cullen to follow david "home". they get in to more then they can handle. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight and Alice

Prologue

BPOV

Growing up, I always thought there was human and nothing else.

I thought there were only earth and the planets.

But then I was introduced to the fact that humans weren't alone.

Werewolves, vampires, etc…

But never in my wildest dreams would I ever think anyone would

Introduce me to wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

First Vampires Now This

BPOV

So I am dating Edward and life is good.

Then came the family 'party' at his parent's house.

Yay…

"Edward? Can I bring my friend Alice with us?"

"Alice? You mean that girl I barely know that you keep talking about?" Edward said looking at me for confirmation.

"Yes Edward. Her, do you mind?"

"No, anything that makes you happy." He said getting his tux jacket on.

"Good, because I figure you can help her out with the whole fact that she is single" I said straightening his jacket collar.

I knew he was going to say yes, so, I already planned for Alice to go.

Right after we kissed, only for like two seconds, like always, there was a steady knock at the door.

"Let me guess, you had already planned for her to go" he said looking down at me.

"Maybe?" I said chuckling a little.

I opened the door only to find Alice, in her bright blue dress.

"What's up my friend?" Alice said slowly.

"Nothing much" I said back with a small smile.

"Alice, this is Edward" I said walking toward him.

"Um, hi?" she said waving a little.

"Why don't we get going?" Edward said motioning toward the door.

"Oh yes of course. After you Bells" Alice said walking out after me.

"This will be interesting" Edward mumbled.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

First vampires…now this

BPOV

When we arrived at the party the first person who runs over is Emmet.

"Hey Bells, and Edward…and who are you"?

"This is my best friend Alice, and no Emmet. She isn't available." I said in Emmet's face.

"Bella" Alice whispered with a little laugh in her voice.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Oh Bella, this is my friend David." Edward said showing me this young looking guy.

This guy had hair that was very dark brown. And when he spoke my brain melted over the beautiful accent he had.

And of course, Alice looked like she was going to die of love poisoning.

"Well, nice to meet you David" I said in the most composed way I could.

"Hello Bella, I have heard so much about you from Edward's tales of a beautiful girl back at home" he said in that lovely accent of his.

"Well, it's a pleasure-…"

"Please…cut the formal stuff" He said with a little bit of a laugh.

"What?" I said with a confused expression.

All I thought was why in the world would Edward introduce me to some one so…rude.

Edward began laughing.

"Bella…he just means that he doesn't want you to act a certain way around him" Edward said with a sly look. "Besides, we know you don't mean all the words your saying"

"I do not understand" I said to Edward

"Well I have to run, bye Edward. Goodbye Bella. And…Bella's friend." David said.

Then he was gone. He is quite a piece of work. Unusual man.

"Well he seems like a bundle of fun" I said to Edward when he looked at me with that very…mysterious smile he has.

"Bella…please." He said taking my hand.

"Well we shouldn't let the night go to waste" Alice said grabbing my shoulders.

"You should listen to your friend Alice Bells. You may learn a thing or two" Edward said in a playful manor.

Oh god, could Edward get any more beautiful.

Later that night, we dropped off Alice at her apartment.

"You live with your mom?" Edward said meanly

I punched his arm.

"Goodnight Alice" I said giving Edward the death stare.

"Thanks for taking me Bella" she said getting out of the car.

She got out of the car, and I was finally alone with Edward.

"So…what did u think of David?" he said driving away.

"He is a piece of work" I said crossing my arms.

"Bella stop it, be happy I introduced you to him." He said looking at me seriously.

"There is just something about him…that…scares me" I said while getting a cold chill.

We pulled into the drive way of our house.

"All I'm saying is that…I want you to get to know him before you make your judgment" he said opening his door.

"Fine"

"Good…because I already made plans for you guys to meet up and talk for lunch" he said to me with a sly smirk

"What?" I yelled.

"You know…I can play the I-already-planned-something-for-my-spouse game to" Edward said calmly.

I sat there with a fixed expression for the rest of the night. How could he plan a meeting FOR me? I know he wants me to get to know him. But…really Edward?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

First vampires now this…

BPOV

So the next day I went into my job.

Which by the way is a little awkward when in the cubicle right next to mine is Alice?

"So what happened last night at the party? You gave that guy that Edward introduced you to an unusual expression"

I looked at her, "I really don't know. It's like I knew he was different. It's like I knew he wasn't from…here"

She looked down. Then back at me. "What do you mean…not from here?"

"He seems too different to be from here…not even this planet…maybe not this world. It's like he took a jump through the looking glass"

"Oh, like in Alice in wonderland?" she said pointing her finger at me.

"Ya…sort of. It's just that…" I said looking up only to find David in the door way.

"How long have you been standing there?" I said getting a little nervous.

"Long enough…" he said with a worried look on his face.

His British accent was very strong when he said it, so I guessed he was mad.

"Look David I didn't mean…I'm just saying…"

"Bella, don't get yourself into things u can't get out of…please"

"Awkwardness" Alice said shuffling out of the room past David.

All I thought as David and I drove to lunch was damn I screwed up.

We pulled up in a parking spot outside of a small cafe.

"Look Bella……I understand you don't like me much but I made a promise to Edward that I would at least try to…be civil with you"

"David…what I meant earlier was that you act differently then…" I said but he cut me off

"Damn it Bella can we just drop that! Please? I can't have you keep apologizing to me about some stupid little conversation with another girl" he said looking at me.

He got out of the car and I suppose I would do the same.

The lunch was quiet most of the time and he took me home after.

I really don't know what it was but he was very…..civil when he wanted to be. And I have to admit he is really cute.

"So how was lunch?" Edward said greeting me with open arms.

"Which part?" I said hugging him

"What? Bella did he hurt you?" he said pulling back

"No Edward…we just had a little bit of an understanding" I said walking to the room.

"What did he say?" Edward said laughing a little

"No…I just embarrassed myself majorly" I said lying down in the king sized bed Edward insisted on having.

"Well…ok…I just hope you two can get past the awkwardness"

He said lying next to me.

As I drifted to sleep all I had to think was here we go again my dear Edward…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

First vampires now this…

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning I, instinctively, put my hand onto Edwards's side of the bed.

But odd enough…he wasn't there like usual.

My eyes shot open.

Where is Edward?

I got up and searched the house as quick as possible.

He was nowhere to be found…

"Bella?" a voice said from behind me.

The voice was familiar.

"Are you going to turn around?" the voice said laughing a little.

I turned.

It was just David.

He was wearing that hat of his….god he was perfect.

He laughed. "So? Where's Edward?"

"Um….he must be out….." I said slowly walking to the kitchen

"Oh?" he said in that soft smooth voice of his.

"Then when he gets back tell him to call me….ok?"

"Sure"

He waved and walked away.

I grabbed the phone as quick as possible and called Edward's cell.

I told him to meet me at the ice cream shop down the street in 10 minutes…..I also called Alice and told her the same instructions.

When they both showed finally, I took them outside and told them of me suspecting David of not being from here.

"Look, just make me happy. And follow him with me" I said trying to stay composed.

"Bella…" Edward said looking down.

"Please Edward…"

"Fine….but if you're wrong…."

"Yep….Alice?"

"Always here to go though with unusual plans with you Bells"

I smiled "ok….well tonight we will follow him into that flat of his"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

First vampires…now this

**BPOV**

When it got dark we waited near where his suspected flat was.

"Bella, I don't see – "

Just then David walked in the ally next to the building that his flat was.

"See! Let's go" I said stealthily following him around every corner.

But then he turned a corner and disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" I said looking at Edward then back at the mirror that sat snugly against the wall.

"Let me try something" Alice said

She got close to the mirror and jumped straight into the glass.

"Where did she go?" Edward said

"Its like Alice in wonderland! Jump into the mirror Edward! It replaces the rabbit hole!"

I jumped in and it wasn't long before I hit ground.

I lifted up my head and looked around.

Oh my god…my childhood dreams must be playing tricks on me.

"What is this place?" Edward said looking around.

"Wonderland…" Alice said touching bug that was made from bread and butter.

"No way…" I said smiling at Edward.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

first vampires...now this

BPOV

i honestly couldn't believe where i was.

i mean, my childhood memories, shattered.

"Wonderland?" Edward said

"Like the book? some times Edward you can just be so clueless" Alice said with a snort.

"What the hell!"

i turned around so quick that it wasn't even a turn.

"Why the hell are you all here?"

a man said standing on the edge of the trees and brush a few feet away from me.

"David?" Edward said with astonishment.

"Yes? its me...Edward?"

"You...you wear the hat" Alice said

"thank you for pointing out the obvious Alice" Edward said with a chuckle

"Oh shut up you!" Alice screamed back

"Both of you! now tell me why the hell you are in under-land?" David said walking closer

"Don't you dare get any closer to me you freak!" i yelled

i knew i didn`t really mean the name calling, but i was afraid.

"Freak?" Edward and David said in unison.

"Sorry...im just afraid..."

"Bella, why did you all follow me?" David asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Bella had this, hunch, that you weren`t from the US, or any country from earth at all" Alice said with reassuring eyes.

"Pretty much, yeah" edward said

"Bella?"David said

"David i just got this...i don't know...weird vibe from you."

"Well next time you have a hunch keep it to yourself" David said pointing at me

"Um guys?" Alice said quietly

we started to squabble about what he said then Alice yelled "GUYS!"

"WHAT?" we all said in unison once again

"What, or who is that?" Alice said pointing to what looked like a small army.

"That would be..." David squinted his eyes.

"That would be the suits...THE SUITS!" he said

"the suits?"

"they must have detected that you all past through the looking glass"

"wait what?"

"i suggest we run...preferably...fast" David said turning around and proceeding to run into the trees and brush.

we looked back and ran along with him into the forest.

i did`t know what the suits were...but i also didn't want to find out when they caught up to me.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

vampires...now this

BOPV

we stopped running when we got far into the forest.

the forest looked like the same ones back in forks. the canopy draped over the trails made by creatures that seem to roam free.

"OK, so can you explain where we are David?" Edward said standing straight up with no breathing change from the sprint.

"Oh, this? Wonderland" he said pointing up to the canopy

i rolled my eyes and Alice thought she would respond "you mean like the child story?"

"Does this look like a children's story to you?" David said. his face went serious real quick.

"Well whatever this place is, how do we get out?" i said getting in front of Alice.

"Thats it, you don`t" David said

"Wait, what did you just say boy George?" Alice said quickly and worried

"The looking glass, is the most heavily gaurded piece of kit in wonderland. it controls our economy. they bring people from your world to ours to suck out emotion so we can drink it as tea."  
he said sitting down on a log nearby.

i looked at him "suck out our emotion?"

"yes? we keep you people alive, and, moderately happy" he said looking up at me meeting my gaze.

"So you all can`t feel emotion?" Alice asked.

"Barely" he replied with shame

"Why didn`t you ever tell me David?" Edward said sitting next to him.

"I didn`t want to...scare you or anything"

"Wow...that's odd" i sighed crossing my arms.

"Bella..." Edward said giving me a glare

"I`m just saying if he is telling you this you should tell him"

"Bella..."

"Wait, what?" David said

"Tell him"

"Fine...David...I'm a...vampire"

"What the hell!" Alice said aloud

i turned to meet her gaze.

when i turned back to face Edward Davids mouth was wide open.

i guess shock was over riding his instinct to get up and run.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

First vampires now this

BPOV

We sat there for a straight 10 minutes until David spoke.

"OK so its not OK for me to keep the fact that I'm the hatter but, you keeping the fact that you're a vampire is fine?"

"That's not what I meant David."

"That's exactly what you meant Edward! I know it is!" David said backing away from him and raising his voice every time he took a step.

I looked at David, a look of betrayed crossed his face. I knew Edward was mad at me, but David should know if he has to protect us and get us out of here.

David strode around in circles for a few seconds till he looked at me and Alice.

"I will get you guys out of here…alive…I promise"

He then turned around and started walking through the forest.

I followed close behind him and gestured for the other two to do the same.

We walked for what felt like a life time before we stopped to rest.

I knew the boys weren't going to talk due to the earlier confrontation.

I felt bad for saying anything about it. David seemed to be taking hard and Edward wouldn't talk at all.

When I woke up I found myself just lying on Edward's chest. And when I looked up I glanced and saw Alice lying on David.

We started walking in silence and then the silence broke "the queens' casino is just past those trees. When we get in there I need you all to listen to me no matter what"

"What happens if you get caught?" Alice asked concerned

"I will tell you who to go to if I do. But not now"

As we approached the large white, red, and black building I got a tight knot in my stomach and it got hard to breathe…I knew…for some reason…David would get killed for helping us get out…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Vampires, now this

BPOV

We approached the tall building and Alice got a chill up her spine.

She shook it off as David got closer. "Now" he said. "you get out of here and go to the dodo bird if I get caught."

"You can't think that way David" Edward said.

"Edward…I have to…I know it will happen."

I frowned and so did Alice. "So what's the plan?" I asked

"I'm going to go in and distract them as you guys run passed them. Don't stop or they will get you too." David said pointing to the doors.

"Then what?" Edward asked.

"Go to the first large red door, walk through and the mirror should be on the opposite side." he assured us.

I hoped he knew what he was talking about because I didn't feel like trying to get out of wonderland the hard way.

We all made our way through the doors.

"HEY! YOU! UGLY GUARD GUYS!" David yelled.

We ran passed them without them seeing. But they sure as hell saw David. They began to chase him and they did tackle him.

I rather not know what they did to him after that. All I know that wasn't the last time I saw him.

The three of us ran through the halls dogging the guards but eventually found the door.(there were way to many large red doors)

We ran through the great hall that held the looking glass and jump on though.

My eyes opened barely and I saw the three of us back in the ally.

My head hurt really bad.

Edward was knocked out as well as Alice.

A man came over and tried to awake me but I just passed back out.


	11. Chapter 11

Vampires, now this

BPOV

When I woke I was in my bed with the covers over me.

Edward lay beside me, awake as usual.

"Hello Bells…" he said.

"Hey…did we get out?" I asked yawning.

He nodded. "yes…"

I relaxed and cuddled up next to him.

"where is Alice?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Out on the couch" he sighed.

I nodded against his chest and sat up real quickly.

"What about David? Did he come through?" I asked alarmed.

"No Bells…he is gone." Edward said sitting up with me.

I frowned. "It's over Edward…it's all over"

He hugged me. "I know Bells…I know"

I hugged him back and closed my eyes once again.

**2 years later…**

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Yes baby?"

"Alice is here…and so is….this guy…." I said puzzled.

As I opened the door I found Alice hugging and kissing the unidentified guest.

"um? Should I ask?" I asked.

"Bella, it's David! Alice explained.

"Oh my god…" I said slowly.

I smiled and I felt Edward put his hand on my hip.

"You sly dog" Edward said hugging him.

That night we all spent time talking over memories and what happened to David when they took him. I honestly couldn't believe he was here…

I can really say I'm happy to see him…

**THE END!**


End file.
